Little Moments
by nevereatdirt
Summary: Your name is Cronus Ampora and you might be a little jealous.


Cuddling with your boyfriend is honestly one of your favorite things. Kissing him is wonderful, and touching his tan skin is amazing when he let you, but cuddling is probably your favorite. It's the closest you're going to get to sleeping with him any time soon, and it let's you feel just how remarkably _soft_ he is.

Which is why it made you said when he'd gotten up, leaving you alone on the couch. Alone and _cold_ because he gives off so much warmth.

But you've since settled back against the couch, letting yourself pout while he busies himself doing _something_. You're not sure what exactly. He'd just said he'd be back soon, so you'd assumed that he would be.

And now it's been nearly half an hour. This movie is to a point where, unless you go back, it's not going to make any sense to him. Unless he's seen it already. You're starting to think that he _has_ because he's already missed some major plot points. Though just as you're starting to think that he's gone to bed and left you, he comes back and settles against you, all warmth and softness.

Except?

Oh. You swallow roughly as you feel something decidedly _not_ soft against you and completely unexpected.

Your eyes go wide and he looks up at you with a worried look. "Cronus?"

A quick glance down at him and then your eyes are forward again. "Yeah, babe?"

"Is something wrong?"

You swallow again. "Just, uh..." You chuckle nervously. "Just something a little surprising is all."

"Oh?" He furrows his brow before a look of sudden realization crosses his features. "Oh. Oh!" His hand covers his mouth. "Oh my _gosh_, Cronus, I'm...!"

"Don't worry about it. We're guys, that shit happens, yeah?" You ruffle his hair but he ducks his face away.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to get so... excited."

"Babe. Babe, seriously. If I apologized for every fucking time I got a hard-on when I was with you, we would get _nothing_ else done." You laugh as you lean over and kiss him. "It's cute how flustered you get, but seriously. Don't worry."

His gaze turns down and you watch his grey eyes study the fabric of your shirt. "I suppose it is normal, isn't it?"

"Completely." Though you can't say you were expecting just how much _excitement_ he had there. You're honestly a little jealous, but he's pressing against you and it makes you smile. No need to be jealous when this man obviously loves you.

No need to be jealous when, or rather if, he breaks his vow it'll probably be with you. No. It _will_ be with you if it happens. There's no probably about it.

He's told you as much in the past.

And now that he's laying against you, _rock hard_ and making these needy little noises, you know for a fact that he wasn't just yanking your chain. You swallow before moving your hand from his shoulders down to his waist, rubbing there softly. He lets out this soft sound and a whimper. You take your hand away. "Babe?"

"I'm fine, Cronus. Don't worry about it." He teases you with your own words, but he looks nervous.

"No, I'm gonna worry about this. You ain't one to let me do this.

He repositions himself on top of you, straddling your lap. "Well today I _am_." He puts his hands on your face and kisses you softly.

You return the kiss eagerly, humming into his soft lips. "No shit?"

He chuckles and kisses you again. "Of course not."

"That is fucking amazing." You kiss him back and move your hands along his waist, relishing in the fact that he'd letting you do this at all. But you hear him make a little noise of protest when he moves on your lap, so you pull back. "None of that now."

"What?"

"Nothing but yes is a yes."

"I know." He chuckles.

"And that noise sounded like a no."

He sighs. "It may have been."

"Fair enough." He kisses the side of your mouth and you grin. "So you wanna start this movie from the beginning again, or what?"

He laughs and cuddles against you, moving so that he's most definitely _not_ sitting on your aching boner and so that his isn't pressed against you.

You wish that he wouldn't have made that noise. You wish that the two of you could have kept going.

But you don't.

Instead you sit on the couch, watching this shitty movie from the beginning. And you relish in his warmth and his softness and his not-so-softness as the two of you kiss almost innocently.

You suppose that a little envy over size doesn't matter in the end. Not when you've got these little moments.


End file.
